


Collision

by xrockerchic



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Drabbles, Fluff, M/M, idek what i'm writing i'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 20:44:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6922744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xrockerchic/pseuds/xrockerchic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They say opposites attract, that opposing ends of the spectrums collide with one another to create an amalgamation of something beautifully complementary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Collision

**Author's Note:**

> This happened while I was waiting during transit for my next flight. Yikes.

He loves the crowd, the noise from the hustle and bustle, the thrill he gets from having the spotlight on him.  
  
He loves the solitude, the peacefulness from the four walls of his studio, the thrill he gets from achieving a breakthrough on his musical pieces.  
  
Needless to say, Soonyoung and Jihoon habour quite different personas. Their first occurrence created one of the biggest bang their circle of friends had ever seen in history. Soonyoung struggled to grasp Jihoon's need for solidarity. Jihoon was exasperated at Soonyoung's nonstop chattering.  
  
Subsequent gatherings saw one man trying to break down the walls of the other. Jihoon figured that besides being a chatterbox, Soonyoung had great tenacity. No matter how many times he had tried to shut the other down with one liner replies, Soonyoung was able to conjure topics out of no where.  
  
However, with the initial feeling of annoyance out of the picture, Jihoon began to learn more about Soonyoung through his (supposed) monologues. How his love for dancing blossomed, how he broke his parents' hearts for moving across continents to pursue his passion, how his eyes lit up with a certain fire whenever dancing is involved.  
  
Jihoon began to learn more about himself too; how he grew to become enamoured by the other man's eyes that soften at the mention of his family, how he grew forward to seeing the other at their gatherings, how he grew to realise having company isn't all that bad.  
  
From Soonyoung's end, he found himself strangely attracted to Jihoon's seemingly quiet demeanour from the get go. Despite receiving the cold treatment and being thrown off guard by curt replies, Soonyoung refused to back down. His friends had warned him of Jihoon being the resident Mr Grumpy, but Soonyoung eventually realised he just needed to find the right buttons to push to get Jihoon out of his shell.  
  
Soonyoung noticed how Jihoon spoke with a silent intensity when enquired about his work, how he always had this wistful look when he talked about his career in the future, how his nose crinkled as he laughed at memories of his past stumbles.  
  
Soonyoung realised despite their differences, he saw bits and pieces of himself within Jihoon. Each striving to better himself in what they do day by day, each having an unbridled desire and passion in their respective fields, each having sacrificed something they held dear to get to where they are right now.  
  
Soonyoung also figured that somewhere along the way, he had fallen for Jihoon. Thankfully for Soonyoung, his feelings wasn't one sided. He could feel it from the way Jihoon naturally gravitated towards him during gatherings, the megawatt smile and soft laughs that appear only in front of him, the way Jihoon shyly wrapped his hand over his and whispered 'Thank you for being a stubborn asshole who kept pestering me from the start'. Soonyoung smiled and whispered back, 'I know you love me, Mr Grumps'.

 

 

  
xxxxxxxxx

 

  
  
They say opposites attract, that opposing ends of the spectrums collide with one another to create an amalgamation of something beautifully complementary. Soonyoung and Jihoon was the creation of such a collision; wonderfully different, but astoundingly magnificent when they come together.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a mess.


End file.
